Silverwood Young Adult Hospital
Overview Silverwood Young Adult Hospital was founded by Collin Silverwood. In the town of Rita, Denmark. It was founded in 1980s. Collin Silverwood had been studying medicine since he could remember. He went to the University of Copenhagen to study medicine and became a doctor. During his time as a doctor he found that he loved working with young children that for the majority of their life had hardship in their lives. Hearing about their situation and how the ill children grew up made him feel grateful about his life. He enjoyed helping the children feel better both physically and mentally. After adopting a child of which he had been a doctor for years after her parents abandoned her because her medical costs got too high. He began to work on creating a hospital for children like his daughter. He built a new large building consisting of many rooms much like a normally kid bedroom at home. The hospital is able to help children with the most complicated disease. Silverwood Young Adult Hospital in Rita, Denmark is the first of it's kind and if Mr. Silverwood's dreams comes true hospitals like it will spread across the world. Silverwood treats both physical and medical conditions like broken bones, strep throat, leukemia, depression, anorexic, and panic disorder patients. The patients allowed in this hospital are from the ages of 5-19. The hospital is divided into two sections, one for physical patients and the other for mental patients. The hospital is more like a hotel than a clinic, each patient having their own carpeted room with a comfortable bed, dressers, mirrors, lamps, etc. Patients are allowed to have pets in the hospital as well. The patients are allowed to roam the halls of their section freely under the supervision of doctors and staff. The hospital has been operating for almost 80 years and has cured more than 1,000,000 children. The hospital runs off of grants and donations and is fully operational. The vast majority of patients medical costs are covered completely by the hospital. The hospital is also home to dogs who help care for the patients. The dogs are therapy dogs and have been trained by the head office. Our Motto The doctors, nurses, surgeons and staff at Silverwood Hospital works to make each day fun. They try to make their patients smile and giggle as much as possible. Even if the condition they have is serious and life threatening. Many children are often afraid of the doctors but at Silverwood Young Adult hospital the staff works hard to make the children feel safe and happy. Our Staff Each member of our staff works hard to make the hospital environment up beat and happy. Often the doctors and staff form a very strong bond and connection with the patients, making them feel safe and willing to do what they need to do to treat their condition. 'Joshua Wilson-' Joshua has been with Silverwood Hospital for many years. He spent his 3 year residency at the hospital and was hired as soon as he finished medical school. He has been with the hospital for 7 years. He is one too care very deeply about the children and patients in the hospital. He spends time socializing with the patients but does not do much with the physical surgeries or doctoring things. During surgery it is his job to monitor the patient for signs that they would stop breathing or go into cardiac arrest. He can often be found doing paperwork or spending time with patients or looking after the dogs. 'Danielle (Washall) Wilson-' Category:Hospital